Meeting the Moon Princess or taking care of her
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha had died from a sudden crash.He is brought back to life by this beautiful princess but since she gave him half her soul she becomes an 6 year old and him and the gang have to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Moon Princess Valkyrie.**

Inuyasha was sitting at a clearing by his self just letting off steam that Kagome went to school for two weeks because of her so called tests.Then all a sudden a ship from the sky came flying down on him.Then all of a sudden he opened his eyes to see a woman or I guess seventeen year old girl.She had light gold hair and light purple eyes.her hair was split it had two ribbons tied on each side.she had a blue,red and white hat that had angel wings on the sides.She had curvatious curves and big chest but beautiful non the less.he thought he was seeing an angel.

"Who are you?where am I?"

"I am Valkyrie...I am sorry gentle earthling to make amends I shall let you have half of my soul forever."

She kissed his lips softly and he awoken.He was in Kaede's.Sango,Miroku,and Shippo were asleep as Kaede was smiling patting a little girl on her head.it was Valkyrie but a 6 year ol version.

"Inuyasha your awake!"

Said the happy cheery Valkyrie.

"Uh...how di you become like that."

Inuyasha said looking confused.

"Uh...I guess when I gave you half my soul I became little."

Valkyrie said sweetly.

"Uh where are you from?"

"I am a princess from the moon but I left because I didn't want to stay."

Said the six year old princess.

"Ye can stay with thee gang since ye are Inuyasha responsibility."

"Yup because Valkyrie gave Inuyasha the most precious thing a woman can give a man."

Kaede's popped and relized she meant half her soul.

"Uh yes ye mean ye's soul."

Sango then awoken as Shippo and Miroku did too.

"Who's that little girl."

Sango asked.

"Im Valkyrie I gave Inuyasha the most precious thing a woman can give a man."

Sango puched Inuyasha as Miroku and Shippo eyes went big.

"Inuyasha how could you do such a things to a child!"

Shippo yelled.

"Ye all need to calm she gave him half her soul."

All of them sighed of relif.

"I can't elieve you would think I would that type of stuff leave the hentai stuff to Miroku!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**An Older vistor from the past.**

It was alost dawn.Valkyrie was standing near a cliff standing as the wind blew her hair that ended to her feet was watching the sun set.When it was night time Valkyrie's chest grew 89 meters,her feet grew,her curves formed and her face looked like an 17 year old just like when Inuyasha first saw her.Inuyasha saw her transformation but her body formed along with her white jump suit and blue boots.

"Inuyasha...will you ever for give me that I also have half of your soul."

"Its okay I know you've done it by accident but why do you transform at night?"

"I do not know."

Her voice was sweet like a melody.She was like an angel as the big moon shined over her.

"Inuyasha...I know in my little form I can be little and a burden but you seem to not care."

"Huh...oh yeah but you gave me half your soul so I can live and other people wouldn't have done that espcially someone they don't know...But I wanted to ask you why did you leave the moon."

"I was to be wedded and I didn't want to marry the man my father chose for me so I left my home."

A tear started to fall.

"But now I relized by people need me I give them hope and I protect them but I am a failure as a princess."

She ran into Inuyasha chest and cried.Inuyasha was shocked he put his arms around her.

"Well you can't beat yourself up for it."

Inuyasha said in a gentle soft voice.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha."

She continue to let tears fall.

The next day...

A girlnamed Kira with black hair that is down to her legs,cat ears,with a black skirt like kagome's skirt with an black crossover shirt shaped like an X,with few freckles,amber yellowish eyes,also a long bushy cat tail,and 89 meter chest.She was with an little girl who's about five years old who is also a neko demon.She also had a fox demon like Kilala.She was know for the Midnight Neko because she is the reincarnation of the Neko demon Aiya who was also a water maid she knew Inuyasha when he was 13 and was in love with him and still is.Inuyasha had Valkyrie on his back playing around with her.

"Weeeee!"

Valkyrie said.Inuyasha smiled for the first time in his life.Kira saw she thought the little girl was his child her sister Takemo had dragged her over to them.Inuyasha and Valkyrie turned their attention to them.

"Kira?"

Inuyasha said seeing his old friend.

"Oh Hi Inuyasha so where's your wife?"

"Oh...she's not my child."

Inuyasha said as Valkyrie was giving death glares at Kira she put her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is mine I gave him the most precious thing a woman can give a man."

"Wha!"

Kira and Takemo said Freaked out.

"Who knew you was such a Hentai Inuyasha."

Kira said.

"She means she gave me her soul well half of it."

He then explained to her what had happened.

"Oh."

Kira and Takemo said in a unision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**She can transformed in another way too!**

The gang waited for Kagz to come they had new members now.Kagome came out of bone eater well and her eyes went so big when she saw little Valkyrie.

"She's...she's so...CUTE."

She hugged Valkyrie as Valkyrie smiled and laughed.

"I gave Inuyasha the most precious thing a woman can give a man."

Kagome almost fainted.

"Inuyasha you child molester!"

"Kagome she gave him half her soul..."

Sango said and started to explain to Kagome was had happen these pat two weeks.

"Oh...wow that's a lot...and I missed it."

Kagome sighed.

"Hey there's a demon attacking over there."

Kira said pointing at the cyclops demon.

"Let's kick some demon ass!"

Takemo said.

The green cyclops demon picked up Valkyrie.

"Inuyasha!help!"

Valkyrie yelled.

"Don't worry Val."

They all tried everything they could but nothing worked.

"What the hell this demon is unstoppable."

Kira said.

"We gotta do something or he'll kill Valkyrie."

Sango said.

"Let's try to distract it and hit it by suprise."

Miroku said.

"Maybe that will do."

Kagome said.

"Inuyasha...help!"

"I'll save you Val he won't take you away from me!"

Valkyrie cried again.Inuyasha was feeling rage he was about to go full demon but all of a sudden the demon let go of her and Valkyrie was falling towards him and their lips met and she transformed to her older self.

"All of you get out of here its gonna get dangerous."

She said everyone couldn't believe what happened. Then she took out a sword with angel wings at the handle with a crescent moon carving.

"Power of the Realm of light give me your strength to protect my friends!"

She cried as her sword glowed white as her and the demon fought it took an hour when it was finally over. She landed 3 feet away from Inuyasha.

"Well, Im glad that's over are you alright Inuyasha?"

Valkyrie said in a worried yet sad tone.

"Valkyrie but how did you-"

He cut off he was shocked at what happened.

"You made it happen Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"It only take an instant, the moment our hearts align for me to be able to change back to my true form, Remember there is only but one soul between us."

"Between us? One soul but two hearts."

She started to smile.

"Yes but there is not enough energy for us to coexist like this which is why I-"

Tears trickled from her smiling face as she turned into many specks of light. Everyone gasped.

"Valkyrie...Valkyrie!...Huh?"

She had turned back to her small fragile form.

"So this is what happens when she uses up all her energy?"

Kagome said. Everyone nodded as little Valkyrie rubbed her right eye. They had found two jewel shards from the now dead demon.Kagome purified the shard as they all left to Kaede's.It had rained that night but after it rained.Valkyrie sneakily went outside and spun around dancing in the puddles.Inuyasha awoken when he heard the door shut he looked all around and Valkyrie wasn't there. He got up and look outside to see her laughing and spinning and dancing in the puddles when he looked at her reflection through the puddles he swore he saw he in her older form doing the same as little Valkyrie.Inuyasha then noticed she didn't transformed to her older self that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Giving you my soul so you will love me too.**

It was the next day...everyone was happy except for Kira.She came to see Inuyasha so she could be with him but Valkyrie was in her way.At night Inuyasha was asleep as Valkyrie was standing near the cliff like before in her older form.Kira dragged Inuyasha body somewhere so she could give him her soul sheput her hands at her chest as a white orb was floating in her hands.

"I hope you would love me too If I give you half my soul as well."

Kira said putting the orb in his body but all of a sudden she became weak and the soul rejected his body.Valkyrie's soul did that since it was apart of him.

"What it won't go in and stay."

she was feeling even more weak.Takemo came outside and saw her sister slowly fading.

"Kira no!I won't let you die!"

Inuyasha was in his dream sequence again.He saw Kira fading away.and he heared takemo cries.He instantly woke up.To see a orb floatin and Kira fading he put the soul back in her.

"You don't love me...Inuyasha."

Kira said turning back to normal.

"Giving me your soul won't make me love you cause I love you the way you are."

Kira smiled and kissed him.Valkyrie saw her eyes were watery because Inuyasha returned the kiss.Valkyrie refused to let her tears fall but she was thinking something drastic.Inuyasha saw as Valkyrie was walking away he ran after her but She was facing backwards her feet was at the edge of the cliff.she closed her eyes as she raised her hands and started to fall back.Inuyasha watched at Valkyrie fall.

"VALKYRIE!"

He yelled as tears threatned to fall.Kira eyes widen this was the first time she saw Inuyasha cry.Inuyasha let his tears fall he wasn't gonna let another woman he loved die again and he got up and jumped after her kira followed she wasn't gonna let Inuyasha die alone.Valkyrie landed on her feet and walked away.Inuyasha and Kira landed in the water.Inuyasha smelled Valkyrie's sweet cherryblossom scent.Valkyrie walked through the strange new world it was nothing like her home the Volhola kingdom.She then saw a man who looked exactly like Inuyasha but a youkai older version.

"Who are you?"

Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Princess Valkyrie of the Moon Kingdom."

Valkyrie adressed herself.

"I see so why are you here and smell like my brother?"

Sesshomaru listened as Valkyrie told him everything.Then dawn approached Valkyrie turned into her little form.Mean while...Kira was giving Inuyasha Cpr.Inuyasha awoken to be greeted by Kira warm smile.

"Are you alright Kira?"

"Yeah Im fine."

"Im sorry I had put you in my problems."

"Its fine Inuyasha is just that I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt."

She said kissing him.Inuyasha then imaged Valkyrie's violet eyes watery.The guilt was getting worse what could he do.Little Valkyrie was holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Does Sesshomaru promise to Valkyrie to never hurt her feelings?"

"I promise."

Sesshomaru said in a warm voice.This little girl was warming his heart.Inuyasha saw little Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie!"

Little Valkyrie turned around.Sesshomaru did to Inuyasha eyes widen he was holding her hand.

"Se-sesshomaru?"

"How could you do such a thing to someone of her stature if I were her I would take my soul back."

"Valkyrie's hate you and wants you to go away forever."

Little Valkyrie said.Kira watched.Valkyrie continued walking using all her strength dragging Sesshomaru.

"How can you drag me and You don't know where my castle is?"

"Oh sorry about that."

"Val Im sorry...plaese come back."

Inuyasha said in his gentle voice.

"No!"

She didn't even think about it for a second she tugged Sesshomaru's Hand and kept on walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**The saying is right you never know what's missing until its gone**

Inuyasha and Kira had walked back to camp.Little Valkyrie was feeling alittle bad for saying what she said.Sesshomaru told her to return to Inuyasha.She walked around the forest searching for Inuyasha.Inuyasha was in Kaede's hut his ears drooped down his eyes sad and lonely.

"Inuyasha if ye miss Valkyrie convince her to come back to ye."

Kaede said watering plants.

"Yeah you didn't give her a good reason to come back from what you had told us."

Kagome said eating a watermelon.Little Valkyrie was near the village but she was now in the Inuyasha forest.She saw a pack of wolves she slowly walked back then ran.

"INUYASHA!"

She yelled as Inuyasha heared her cry his name.Inuyasha got up.

"She's in trouble."

Inuyasha said with his hand on the Tetsusaiga

"Im guessing she missed you."

Miroku said as Kira sighed with sadness.Then they saw Valkyrie running she ran into Inuyasha arms then the wolves ran back afraid of Inuyasha's growl.

"Im sorry Inuyasha I shouldn't of never said those things Valkyrie was sad."

She said crying.Inuyasha held Valkyrie tight as the sun had set.

"Yay Valkyrie is gonna get bigger soon!"

She yelled and danced around Kagome and Sango their eyes just looked at Awe at how cute little Valkyrie was.Then she had transformed in mid air. her eyes closed and her light pirple eyes were now violet.

"Ms.Valkyrie."

"Yes kind monk?"

"Would you do me the hono of baring my childern."

Valkyrie didn't know what to say or do.So Inuyasha clunked him on the head.

"Ha! take that miroku."

Inuyasha smirked with victory.Kira smiled at him.so did Valkyrie.Inuyasha turned to Valkyrie as beautiful white light sparkled around her making her even more beautiful.Valkyrie then closed her eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you Inuyasha for being so kind to me...and forgiving me."

She said as he kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

**Hiten back from the dead.**

**I know it looks weird but I decided to put it the way you wrote it Kira**

started crying and said im sry inuyasha and she ran away..meanwhile...when she was flyin with her huuuuuuge wings with her black fox in her arms she heard her fox in its mind say kira look a waterfall! kira looked at it and was relieved that she finnaly had a place to rest and a few seconds later it was sunset and she turned into her 17 year old form and her wings were even bigger! as soon as she landed she stripped off her clothes and jumped into tha cool sparkling water when she came back up to take a breath, she saw somebody on a cloud go by...**i wonder who that could be?... **he spotted her and went over where she was..well well well look what i found said hiten: kira: who are u and what'd u want? im just swimming thank u very much. hiten: what are u doing way out here kitty? she started growling y th would u wanna no? hiten: i have my reasons...he had a perverted look on his face kira noticed and was blushing alot she slapped him to make sure he would go away so she could get back into her outfit hiten yawned and didnt budge then she got a towel on and went over to him and whispered something about her showing herself naked to him if he would go behind tha tree for a minute hiten got a hentai look on his face and ran behind tha tree when he went back to tha waterfall he noticed she was already dressed and in a tree playing her flute to a song she made and it was tha most beautiful song he had evr heard it was called, kimi wo nosete after she played that song she fell asleep hiten decided to take a peek of her panties hee hee so when he got to her and lifted up her skirt kira blushed alot and when he got to tha point of almost taking them off...she punched him chibbi style and yelled U HENTAI! he was still flyin in tha ai and landed with !thud! serves u right...she mumbled and then her fox said well that was just pointless with an anime sweat drop she purred back no it wasnt and u no it...when he landed he saw her backpack and scrambled to it ah ah ah kira said...she went to him and faked to almost kiss him but she really had preyer beads in her hands hee hee clever when she got to tha point of almost kissin him, she put them around his neck and then said SIT! just to test them out and he fell with a great big thud! hahahahaha she fell an her back laughing so hard she started ponding tha ground hiten: hey whats tha big idea! SIT! he fell again she started laughing again hiten:awww crap he said in his mind. just then kira had a backflash owwww! she cried in pain holding onto her head I HATE U INUYASHA! inuyasha's p.o.v he had tha same backflash I HATE U INUYASHA! those words echoed in his mind he started to get sad and started to cry...im sry...kira...he said while tears threatened to fall..it seems that they are talkin to each other in their minds sango said amazed kagome was wide eyed really? inu heard im sry inuyasha i dont hate u i fact tha truth is ive loved u ever scince we first met... when inu heard this he didnt no what to say... tha backflash ended...dmt that was my only chace to communcate with her! he pounded a tree and tears began to fall alot now kira plz forgive me im so sry...kira heard this in hr mind and tried to say back i luv u inuyasha with all my heart but it will break valkeries heart to see u with me... inu just stood there thinking of what she just said...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**My sweet Valkyrie**

**Now its back to the way I write it**

Valkyrie changed to her older form she walked away.Staying there would just hurt her more.she walked a little far shippo followed her.A tear kept threatning to fall but Valkyrie refused to make herself cry that's what her mother always told her."_Stay strong and don't cry tears just make you feel worse you got to find the happiness in your heart and the tears will disappear."_Naraku was hiding behind a tree strecthing his arm making it sharp.

"You will finally be out of my way."

He whisper and sends it through.Valkyrie turn around and see's it trying to aim at Inuyasha she runs and jumps in the way and it goes through her stomach.Inuyasha saw it in slow motion.His eyes watery.Valkyrie fell on the ground.

"Val...VALKYRIE!"

Inuyasha yelled picking up her light body as her skin started to turn pale and her body started to turn cold.Sango and Kagome's eyes widen of shock and started to cloud of tears along with shippo and kilala.

"Im so sorry Valkyrie Im a idoit for hurting you...and I love you with all my heart but its too late now."

He said as tears fell continuosly.Kira started to cry and she ran off as Hiten followed.Naraku disappeared.Sango cried onto Miroku's chest as Kagome and shippo cried.Inuyasha took her to kaede's not believing she's dead.Three weeks went by as Inuyasha had to relize Valkyrie left this world forever.They put her in a temple.Inuyasha put a stemless rose in her hands with a black ribbon tied around it.It means affection.like he loved her.One day Sesshomaru passed the temple and a tear struck down his eye.

"What is this wet subtance?"

He then went inside the temple to see Valkyrie dead in her older form.He picked up her body and took her to his Western land castle.He put her on his bed and took out the tenseiga and killed the demons of death.Her body floated slowly healing her wounds and transforming to her younger self.her eyes opened halfway.her body slowly went down onto the Lord's bed.Valkyrie fully opened her light purple eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

She said.

"Rest...Valkyrie."

She smiled and went back to sleep.Meanwhile Kira came back and comforted Inuyasha.Inuyasha went to the temple and screamed.everyone went to the village and gasped.

"Valkyrie's body is gone!"

Miroku and Sango yelled in a unision.

"Who would mesr with her body!."

Kaede yelled.

"Whoever it is Inuyasha is gonna kill them."

Inuyasha turned full demon.Everyone got out of his way as he ran following Valkyrie's scent.It turned nighttime as Valkyrie woke up in her older form.she wore a white robe since a lady who was sesshomaru servent was stiching her body suit.Val went to the balcony and saw Inuyasha.She smiled then she got scared he was in full demon.She jump down and ran to him.She held Inuyasha and he turned to normal instantly and held her tight not believing she was still alive.Tears of joy fell down both their eyes.

"Sesshomaru helped me Inuyasha but my soul saw you as you was filled with sorrow...but now Im glad your still you...don't ever change Inuyasha don't let that demon have full control because you were diffrent."

She said looking up at him.

"It took over because...I was angry."

Sesshomaru came outside.al turned to him.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

He smiled at her and handed her her moon princess jumpsuit and she hugged him and took it.

"Let's go back Inuyasha."

Val said as they went to Kaede's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**My sweet Valkyrie part 2**

As the two began to walk Valkyrie started to slip back to darkness there was nothing that could be done she was suppose to die this was her fate.She was holding Inuyasha's arms but now she was slowly letting go.Inuyasha turned around as her face was turning pale again.He stopped her from falling.

"Valkyrie...what's wrong?what's happening?"

He said as her violet eyes were halfway open.

"I do not know...Inuyasha."

She said caressing his cheek.As a tear fell from his eye.

"I guess I was suppose to die..."

"Don't say that you wasn't suppose to die."

"Inuyasha...I love you."

She said closing her eyes and falling into eternal darkness.

"VALKYRIE!"

He yelled she didn't look dead but asleep just like he was when he was pinned onto the goshinboku.The song dearest was in his mind as flashbacks of her went by.

Romaji Lyrics English Translation hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne genjitsu wa tada zankoku de It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel. sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes. itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail. hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-- aisubeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can. deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we? itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail. deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne tadoritsuitan da ne Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end.

He cried as he took her to the village at the temple the gang saw him as he placed her body on the crystal box like on snow white.

"Inuyasha are ye sure she is dead?"

Kaede asked.

"She look like when you were asleep on the tree."

Kagome said.

"She told me she was dying."

He said horsley from his crying.

"Didn't you thought you was dying when you fell into eternal sleep."

Sango said.

"Yeah..."

He took her body out.

"Maybe she's needs some rest and if she doesn't transform to her younger self then...she is gone."

Miroku said.

"Okay."

The next day...

Kira was outside at the door watching Inuyasha putting his hands through her light golden locks.She had tears in her eyes._"i will always be second best to him...maybe not even second."_She said watching as it turned dawn.Kagome was sad how he also left her but...she knew to aceept it.Then a guy with short silky brown hair came with lavender eyes.Kagome looked at him in Awe as he walked up to her.

"Do you know anyone named Valkyrie?"

"Uh...yeah come with me."

The two walked to the temple.

"Uh...not to be nosy but who are you to Valkyrie."

Her older brother...Yahiko."

"Oh...so your from the moon?"

"Yeah...I came to see if she was alright I traveled all over the world to find her."

When they got there Valkyrie was in her younger form on Inuyasha's back.Yahiko eyes went big of shock.

"Val-Valkyrie?"

He then fainted


End file.
